Fun in the Snow!
by Optomistic Emo Kleptomaniac
Summary: It s Chirstmas as everyone knows, and Alex rider is about to enjoy christmas with some strange company. Although it s supposed to be a "mission" it somehow involves yassen, K-unit some Alcohol and of course SNOW!...it certanily will be a memorable month.
1. Fairytale of London

Fun in the snow!

Disci: `ELLO and A MERRY Christmas…I will update this tomorrow If i get at least 3 or more reviews…maybe even 5. I know… what! Christmas spirit Maxi, Cor but please…I want to know the good and the bads and if it should carry on...now please ENJOY!

Alex shifted in his bed, his body shivering slightly from the intruding cold draught.

"Come on lazy butt, out of bed…now!"

"Ngh…5 more minutes jack" He protested loudly into his pillow, gorgeous blonde hair spiked uncontrollably across his pillow.

"No…up now Alex…or I'll use force" Alex sighed into his pillow, dragging his blanket around his lithe body, trying to keep out the winter's horribly cold wrath. He heard the retreating footsteps of jack, as she growled and left the room.

Smiling Alex stretched luxuriously against his dishevelled bed and mewled slightly, happy that it was the Christmas holidays. The fact in its self, that there was 2 weeks off of school made Alex feel like dressing up and jumping around the kitchen counter with Jack…after a few sneaks of the favourable Baileys of course. But Jack didn`t have to know that, although…telling her wouldn`t do much after 5, seeing she gets so pissed that she takes walking in a straight line to a new level. It used to scare him when he was younger, but then, as you grow up you learn these sorts of things, you also learn unique ways in which to blackmail them with the loyal service of YouTube. Especially in the Rider house hold. _Hmm I wonder what Sabina and To_

_OOOOOOH!_

"Holy Shit…JACK!"Alex screamed slightly, throwing himself out of his bed as a snowball slid painfully down his back. He felt the jolt in his heart and he was automatically fully awake…ready for anything. He breathed heavily then. Dressed in boxers and loose trousers he turned, growling slightly to see a smirking Jack, her new blonde hair, bouncing around her shoulders in a light way. Her lips twitching as she tried not to burst out laughing.

Alex growled deeply, and his eye twitched slightly as the rest of the snow slid its way down his back, leaving a frozen trail.

"..Er…*cough, cough* Al..."

"…Run…" Jack squealed and raced past the door, slamming it behind her as the pillow followed but was stopped by the door itself, clumsily falling to the floor with a slight thump.

Alex sighed, but smiled when he heard jack laughing, whilst singing along to a now blaring Christmas song. Alex smiled, grinning, it was _"Fairytale of New York" ((A/N my absolute favourite song…seriously, you gotta love the Irish XD)) _

_It was Christmas Eve babe  
In the drunk tank  
An old man said to me, won't see another one  
And then he sang a song  
The Rare Old Mountain Dew  
I turned my face away  
And dreamed about you _

Although to Alex, it always sounded like the guy was on drugs or something. Not that he sounded loopy, just that well…he sounded like he was in LaLa land sometimes. Quickly he changed into some skinny black jeans, that had a gaping hole in the knee area, and a white t-shirt with a black sort of light jacket over it _((A/N the one he wears in Stormbreaker))._ He raised an eyebrow as he heard the door open and a resounding smash as Jack dropped another plate onto the floor. Not bothering to check his hair, he struggled into his white trainers and stumbled out of the door….

Only to be…

_Got on a lucky one  
Came in eighteen to one  
I've got a feeling  
This year's for me and you  
So happy Christmas  
I love you baby  
I can see a better time  
When all our dreams come true _

"Jesus!" Alex exclaimed as, what felt like a bucket of lead just fell on top of him…yet it strangely smelt of alcohol and chocolate…_hmm candy…_

"No…It`s Eagle…you Idiot. How do I look like a 40 year old man with a goate and possible B.O ((No Offence there, for one im a slight Christian and 2…well most of my family are Christian)) Alex shifted slightly so he didn't feel like he was going to be crushed by the man who was now laying heavily on him. Throaty sniggers followed up the stairs, making Alex look over Eagles head, just Eagle rolled his eyes.

"Well, maybe not the goate…but the B.O" Fox smiled, lounging against the railing, Alex briefly wondered if he should tell him about how rickety the stairs are…Nah, _he`ll find out._

"Nah…there's some growth there…"Wolf chuckled lightly, appearing from Jacks room…_wait, jacks room._

"Where…"

"Nah, hay Cub!" Snake asked lightly. Finally huffed, leaning against a calm looking Wolf, a mysterious flushed look appearing across his face, matching his bedraggled blonde hair.

"There" Cub gently slapped Eagle across the face and started dragging himself in to a standing

position...But unfortunately Eagle had a strong grip and was starting to nuzzle Alex`s stomach.

"Erm…guys, is this normal…`cos, this really is starting to feel weird…and not in the good way" Alex`s voice took on a higher note as he was gently pulled further underneath the overbearing man.

"Eagle…Stop molestering Cub."

"Aww, but it`s sooo much f…"

"ALEX…BREAFASTs….up?" Jack finished confused. After all, she had just come up stairs to drag her pissed of Alex down stairs to find him being _bundled?_ By a 20 odd year old on the floor…with some fit looking men around him to.

_They've got cars big as bars ((A/N that…is a wrong line to have straight after that…I tink))  
They've got rivers of gold  
But the wind goes right through you  
It's no place for the old  
When you first took my hand  
On a cold Christmas Eve  
You promised me  
Broadway was waiting for me …  
_

"Erm…*cough* hi there, im Ja…" She held her hand out limply, alight blush folded across her cheeks as she pushed her arms through the bars, in a lame attempt to introduce herself.

"Jack Star bright…"

"Yeah we know…"

"Cubs Owner-or-what-not…"

"With a rundown visa"

"…"

"Actually, I have a new one now…thank you very much"

"Er…Jack…*cough*this is the K-unit…K-unit, Jack. Now get of me Eagle or so help me…"

"Wait…is…is this the team that made your life a living hell just because theythoughttheyweremuchbetterthanyou! Is IT!"

"…"

"Er…"

_You were handsome  
You were pretty  
Queen of New York City  
When the band finished playing  
They howled out for more  
Sinatra was swinging,  
All the drunks they were singing  
We kissed on a corner  
Then danced through the night_

"Yes…yes they were." Alex smirked evilly, happy that he was now out of Eagles grasp and out of his reach…as well as the K-units `cos when Jack was pissed, protective and stressed all at once well…Run is all Alex could say, from sheer experience. Her eye twitched lightly until she swung a pan out from behind her back. She swung it back crazily and whacked Wolf pathetically on the back, hitting anyone who came towards her...stupidly enough.  
"Whoa there Woman…Calm down" yelled Wolf as she hit him around the nose.  
"Does Jack always PMS…"The whole room stopped and looked at Eagle…_he`s finally cracked it _seemed to full the room.  
"Wha…OW!" Eagle gurgled suddenly as a pan went flying through the air, making a nice _bong _as it connected with Eagles head. Everyone laughed and started downstairs, after smelling the sweet smell of pancakes and syrup as well as…well…Cub.

_The boys of the NYPD choir  
were singing "Galway Bay"  
And the bells were ringing out  
For Christmas day_

"OoOOH, I love this song!"  
"SHUT UP!" everyone shouted and Eagle pouted, but Wolf just thumped his shoulder and walked behind Alex…along with snake and Fox while Eagle just sat on the edge of the table. Until Alex grabbed his fork and shoved it in a not to comfortable place, as he didn't like his breakfast being over looked by a man's behind. Eagle yelped and jumped of the table holding his butt while Alex looked at his fork with disdain. Huffing he shrugged his shoulders and moved his chair back quickly, thumping it painfully in between Snakes legs, whom backed into fox that smacked into Jack his hands placed out in front of him when he was deep in conversation with her. Alex fell about laughing as snake fell onto the floor, holding his groin, and fox received a slap that made him fall backwards over snake.

"HaHAHA…O…Oh my god…S...Sorry HA!" Alex couldn`t hold it in any longer and fell to the floor laughing, holding his sides as they begun to ache.

"Hey Alex…what happened to that necklace I gave to you last night?" Jack came into the room, ignoring the groans from the floor while rubbing away at a glass. Alex stopped suddenly. _Oops he was suppose to give that to her best friend's daughter who was going to a marriage at the weekend…which was yesterday…oh he was screwed.  
_  
"Er…erm…I gave it to her" he smiled slightly while slowly getting up; he made it to his knees when…  
"Alex…Don't lie to me." She growled lightly. Usually Jack didn`t mind, but if you ever lied to her, then you better be running for the hills. Something happened in school I think, as well Uncle John of course. Alex jumped as the phone rang and smiled as Jack walked out of the room quickly excusing herself.

"Oh you're screwed aren't you" Wolf chuckled deeply  
"Yeah…*whimper*" Alex`s smile turning into a grimace.  
"He…no...WHAT! Ok…yes…Bye" Alex started towards the stairs, undetected by anyone except Wolf, who watched him with a slight grin.  
"ER…guys…you can take him" Jack sighed, slightly flustered  
"What…hey wait" Alex started wheeling a bat  
"Come on Cub" Snake started  
"You see…we made a bet." Wolf sighed  
"And you have just failed as a spy…"Eagle giggled playfully

"What do you mean?"Alex asked, while eyeing his bedroom and the distance.  
"We just made a bet on if you would really go through with er…your "mission" Fox finished gruffly

"Guess not and now, we won the bet we made with Jack, and we now have a free…day with…you"

"Well, it`s more of mission but…who cares."

"I do" Alex yelped as Eagle made a grab for his foot.

"Oh well…Christmas spirit I guess…well Alex`s gunna be returning with a limp…"_If he does at all._

_You're a bum  
You're a punk  
You're an old slut on junk  
Lying there almost dead on a drip in that bed  
You scumbag, you maggot  
You cheap lousy faggot  
Happy Christmas your arse  
I pray God it's our last  
_

"ok guys, look after him, if he comes back with so much as a limp God help you…I`ll shove this pan so far up your ass it`ll come out your nose" Everyone froze, even Alex, who was gripping hold of the banister so hard that his knuckles had turned white, while Eagle grabbed at his ankle.

"Erm…will do Miss"

"A…Alex?" Jack turned to see…No Alex.

"Oh no, you don't!" Wolf thumped up the stair after Snake grabbed his ankle. Chuckling as Alex tried to scramble away…but it was useless.  
"Wolf…Wolf…WOLF! No don't…GET OFF! ACk…JAaacck!" Alex tried to sound stern, but the sudden feeling of warm arms around his waist, and a hand dangling around his lower back was a bit of a surprise. A wriggling mass of clothing appeared from the stairway, held strongly in Wolfs proud arms, the guys watched as a kicking and shuffling boy came down the stairs. Jack smiled; it was time Alex went out and had some fun, though she questioned herself when she turned to see most of the guys staring at Alex`s ass ((A/N now THAT was awkward to write, im blushing badly lol)) As well as the fact Wolfs hand was a bit low for liking but before she could object Alex was being taken out the door followed by a wheezing snake and a frowning fox, which was followed by a hyper Eagle. As soon as they were ready. Basically, in a huge 4 by 4 probably borrowed by the army as it camouflaged with the snow that was now settling gently outside. Alex was "seat belted safely" inside the vehicle, fully clothed with a small hat, jumper and gloves that were fingerless. Eagle and Wolf sat beside him while snake and Fox sat at the front, Fox driving of course. Unfortunately the car also had tinted windows, and with a growl rather out of place in the quite town it sped away. Leaving Jack to nibble her lip, deep in thought at whether she really had done the right thing.

_I could have been someone  
Well so could anyone  
you took my dreams from me  
When I first found you  
I kept them with me babe  
I put them with my own  
Can't make it all alone  
I've built my dreams around you…. _

"Oh well…Christmas spirit I guess…well Alex`s gunna be returning with a limp…"_If he does at all._

Now remember, Don't get too pissed, smile god dammnit and love till your heart could explode…oh and read/write what ever more er…well…yeah this …erm yeah : P now please review.


	2. I feel the Mambo

I feel the "Mambo"

Disclaimer: Well, it`s not Christmassy…or Alex Ridery but im sure you`ll love it :d. go on to YouTube and put in "feel the mambo" you should come up with an anime video, the first lyrics should be "love has got me caught up, drives me to a door, every little piece is like knocking at your door…" Trust me you`ll love it and be singing it for…ages…sing it while you read it if you want ^^ now, this is about to go into a lemon so guy/guy action let's go!

K-unit had just been playing around in a local forest In Wales, using the snow to their advantage. And when I say playing I mean all sorts, Alex believed he had been groped at least 5 times and bundled by a hyper Eagle, and dragged by a smirking Fox. As well as fox and Snake regularly disappearing and returning with vodka. Why vodka and where the hell they got it was beyond Alex`s knowledge, Hell, anything was beyond Alex now after his third bottle. Alex then, smirking woozily, let Eagle drag him off while the rest spoke about obvious things…namely guns, though Wolf soon caught on and the rest were set to finding the missing troubles. They were later found with Alex only his boxers, intent on racing around the snow, singing a song loudly with a blushing Eagle in hot pursuit.

"They finally managed to get Alex back into the car, with unnecessary force Alex thought but still, they were all back in the car with Alex and Eagle singing blatantly loud to an unknown yet catchy song.

"**Written by a maniac, whose love has made me blind"** Alex hiccupped and stared at Eagle intently, a smile lifting the corners of his mouth as the music banged on…for some reason the music seemed louder, but Alex shrugged it off, the drink thumping deeply in time in his veins.

"**Hay let's play Tag…" **Alex demanded and immediately slapped Eagles across the face shouting **"It"** and smiling widely.

"**Hey Eagle. You're it, can't catch me hehe"** Eagle grabbed his stinging cheek then gasped and gasped again.

"**Wha…now you…No Alex"** He reached for Alex who had just stood up and let the blanket fall of his wiry figure.

"**Cor it`s cold in here, bit of a draft**" He chuckled and started staggering towards the rest of the group as they had changed vehicles, instead now they were in one of the vehicles Alex vividly remembered as the one they had dropped him off at the base of the S.A.S. Eagle groaned and jumped for Alex the same time he turned and shushed him really loudly. Alex raised a hand and brang it across the 4 heads of the K-unit, an audible smack rang out before…

"**HA...Your all it now!" **He proclaimed just as everyone reached for their head and the truck veered slightly crazily into a nearby lane, causing Alex to fall onto his backside as Snake lunged for him.

"**Heh, you missed me Snake" **Alex clapped and stumbled up again.

"**God he`s delusional"** Whispered Snake as murder crossed Wolfs mind which quickly moulded into something considerably dirty and messy…

"**I am trying to drive here guys…OW….is there anyway…what the hell are you two doing" **Stated Bear as he saw Eagle and Alex rolling about in the back, after a foot had connected with his head.

"**He started it"** Pointed out Eagle who was wrestling a giggling Alex to the ground.

"**Did not" **Alex whined, pouting silently

"**Did to…pathetic"** As Alex tried to swing a punch, but it bounced of Eagles chest harmlessly.

"**Im not pathetic"** Alex pouted pushing Eagle of completely and standing up.

"**Look I don't care who started it but I'll finish it…or Wolf will"** Bear added slyly as Wolf suddenly lunged for Alex. Alex gasped as warm arms suddenly surrounded his cold waist and pulled him awkwardly to the front.

"**Whoa hay let me go…Wolf. Let. Go**" Alex grumbled as his mind suddenly cleared in his desperation to get away from the bulky man, suddenly becoming very much sober. Wolf smirked and seated Alex comfily in between his legs and ignored his protests. And when he started wriggling he tightened his grip around his stomach and pulled him closer to him. Still woozy slightly Alex shook his head in retirement and went limp after adding.

"**This is so embarrassing"** Everyone burst out laughing and Alex pouted and tried once again to violently wriggle out of the man's steel grip, but it was useless. Eagle, trying to hold himself together, handed over a thick warm blanket for Alex. Wolf thanked him and reached for the blanket at the same time Alex twisted hard to the right. Wolf let out a growl as said boy stepped harshly on his foot and then started climbing out towards the driver's window while sniggering, giving wolf a perfect view of his rear.

"**AH HA SUCKERS! Freedom…" **Alex sung out.

"**ACk ALEX…"**

"**OW MY…"**

"**Watch it"**

"**NO not this way"**

"**Eagle you twat"**

"**What…oops Alex don't"**

Snake and Fox looked at each other and a smile played around there lips. And just as Alex reached out for the window he saw Snake and fox to late, he tried to turn and struggle away but they gripped him to hard. Snake laughed as Fox found Alex`s tickle spot and started attacking mercilessly, Alex writhed about, desperate to get away from the prying fingers. Alex tried to wriggle away but Eagle was suddenly beside him and with Snake and Fox pinning Alex to them Eagle wrapped the blanket around Alex in such away he could only wriggle, with arms pinned by his side.

Alex frowned and tried again to roll out of it but Fox just shook his head and the three of them passed him back over to Wolf, who immeadialty wrapped his arms around Alex`s stomach so roughly and suddenly he gasped and tried vainly to get into a comfortable position that would allow him to breathe. Wolf chuckled, and released one arm and slowly trailed his fingers roughly against Alex`s thigh causing said victim to gasp suddenly, and a light blush to attack his cheeks. Turning his head out to look out the window, Wolf pushed his hand up further, stopping when he felt thin material, smiling he rubbed his thumb against what he thought as Alex`s shaft, an audible gasp and a mewl in Wolf`s ear was what answered Wolfs ministrations as Alex leaned his head back and moved his hips lightly to the left, unsure whether he wanted more or less.

The sudden pleasure wasn`t unknown, after all he was a 14 year old kid, very close to 15 and he knew what "masturbation" and all that crap meant but he hadn`t had someone else do it…and never dreamed it would have been wolf, after all Wolf really was the type to scare the crap out of you, not seduce you. Alex gulped and continued mewling happily as he tried getting over the sudden lust that was swirling around his stomach and lower body part, covering his mind in cloudy thoughts. Although Alex actually looked like he was asleep, Wolf was going to take any chances in embarrassing the boy and decided to instead brush his finger up his chest, as if keeping the young boys chest warm. A few seconds after wolf`s fingers left the firming of Alex`s crotch, Alex shifted noisily against his captor, desperately trying not to fall into certain oblivion, especially in front of these guys.

"G...g…guys should y…you be driving if your...y...your drunk"

"Alex…we`re slightly tipsy don't worry, hmmm Eagle" fox stated as the vehicle swerved narrowly missing a squirrel. Fox bounced into the back and Eagle let out a wild sounding noise.

"Eep"

"…"

"Ngh…Wolf" Alex mumbled as he felt the rough fingers started to massage against his torso, going higher and higher until they latched onto a certain nerve. Alex cringed and tried to swallow the moan that he was about to voice, until the vehicle suddenly swerved and Wolfs fingers gripped suddenly tighter out of instinct and Alex bit his lip, just as the moan was voiced however a loud beep of the horn and a sudden jolt was all the unit had before a sudden crash could be heard and the steam of a now crumpled engine. After 5 minutes in which a silence spread around except for the odd moan from the back of the vehicle Alex tried to keep awake, he finally gave in to the lull of Wolf`s hands and with his sandy brown hair and flustered face he leaned against Wolf's rough chest and fell into what seemed a deep sleep. Wolf happily noticed his breathing coming evenly and the fact that he wasn`t fidgeting any more made the scene so much easier. However, they had crashed somewhere, and it looked like Alex wasn`t going to be awake anytime soon. Snake realised suddenly that Alex could be suffering from a small amount oh hypothermia, seeing as he was out in the snow with hardly anything on.

"**There's hardly any sound…is he breathing…"**

"**Check…"**

"**How do I do that?"**

"**Like this…"** Snake pinched Alex`s nose between two of his fingers, and they watched with growing amusement as his face slowly started to frown and he started turning blue. He suddenly opened his mouth and gasped for air at the same time he tore his face away from Snakes fingers and then bit them. Snake gave a shout and tried to pull away.

"**WHAT THE HAY…"** Alex breathed out his head swimming from lack of oxygen. Blinking rapidly

"**You bit me!"**Snake exclaimed looking at the bite marks circling his two fingers.

"**You suffocated me…God why am I stuck with you guys. I`ll end up dead in a week " **_or raped…maybe with a side of molester-ation_ Alex once again tried to wriggle out of Wolfs lap but it was useless and resigned to leaning against his chest awaiting the element of surprise.Though it felt like Wolf was up for anything, and sensing something he wrapped his ankle slightly around his bare ankles. Bare ankles…what then?

"**Guys why …why does it feel like I have no clothes on" **Alex added, slightly embarrassed. When there was no reply he looked horrified at the others.

"**Where are my clothes?"**

"**Er…well…we kind of had to erm…" ** But Wolf was stopped before he could continue, a cold hand reached through the window and gently whacked down onto Wolfs shoulder. All of k-unit jumped, including Eagle and fox that seemed strangely flustered and looked to see a pale hand. A pale hand should be connected to an arm, and that arm to a body. They stared upwards until they met eye to eye ice blue with gravel brown.

"And what would you be doing out here then…"

"Holy shit…Yassen" Everyone, including the man named Yassen turned to look at the paling Alex, questions buzzed around annoyingly, but the k-unit were worried about his condition, there whereabouts and now…this strange man. But before they could stutter a question the man spoke, with a stern of confidence that sent shivers down anyone's spine.

"Alex…long time no…see" He smiled strangely and before k-unit could move, breathe or wolf could remove his hands lights flickered on from seemingly nowhere and they could now see a standing mansion in the distance. Fully surrounded the team looked at each other then down at their unconscious bundle,

_Tonight was going to be a long night…_

Oh my holy macrol…that's my first bit of lemon, seeing as it was small I apologise and I hope you enjoyed it anyway, seeing as there is gunna be more lemon I hope I can do erm…better. If anything needs changing or you would be nice enough to just chat to me please review!

REVIEW!!! And happy late Mew year!

p.s. Yassen was suppose to be in this already, seeing as their going on a misson. Anyway question please ask to. By the way. It`s night on their way back, Alex`s clothes were later found by a fox which made it her den, also Wolf and the others are either Bi or gay, who knows…erm. Yes the drink came from the S.A.s bass so Snake and Foxx is in trouble…DEEP trouble. And a few new characters shall be arriving, as well as Jack is cooking dinner for her and a surprise guest. Well that's just a set back for this chappy and erm yeah…please feel free to ask, want…chat!

xXxMaxi-BluexXx

OHOHOhoh…and the next chapter, if enough reviews will have the lyrics of this song in…if I don't have it in this one: P


	3. If u seek Alex

*runs in* why am I still writing this. Its spring. SPRING GOD DAMM~IT! Hey, maybe if I get enough ask`s I can make an actual story based in spring. The Easter hunt. What ya hunting for Lol

Yassen: *looks at script for chapter* oh it seems its dress up today

Alex: What?

Wolf: He`s right *grumbles away*

Me:* Yepi after all, Yassen need a present under the Christmas tree. Who wouldn`t be happy with an Alex?

WARNING: DELUSION DRINK AND POSSIBLE MADNESS FROM THE AUTHOR. ALSO KINKY MIXTURES WITH SLASH…so a whole load a lovin OH and MalexMALE I have finally written a –BEEP- scene//.o am I proud.*shrugs* u decide

_ If u seek A-Lex_

Lalalalala **lalala**

Lalalalalala **lalala**

Lalalalala** lalala**

Lalalalala…

Alex was scared. In fact he was scared shitless. In fact he was even more scared the Jack on her periods wielding a kitchen knife...and that`s saying something for a spy who encounters death and

Oooh not there…

"Watch it!" Alex had woken up 5 hours ago and now, he was being made. No FORCED to wear things that will dent his pride if it was to find its way onto YouTube. _At_ _least he would look different_ Alex thought remorsely as he looked down at his black hipster…_skirt._ The men around him shrugged, happy with their job and wandered out the room, muttering nonsense as Alex seated himself lazily on the pristine desk_._

The supposed dressers were also listening o the radio. Unfortunately a rather *cough* thoughtful song…

_Might as well start somewhere_

Oh baby baby have you seen Amy tonight?

Is she in the bathroom? Is she smokin up outside? Ouuh

Oh baby baby does she take a piece of lime

For the drink that I'ma buy her

Do you know just what she likes so?

Oh oh tell me have you seen her

Cuz I'm so-oh oh

Oh yes! The great teenage spy was wearing a mini-skirt. A baggy jumper also hung of his shoulders, hugged his waist yet hid his hands and black shiny heels to finish of the_ fuck me _look. He looked…like a girl. And quite frankly he was feeling an uncomfortable draft. But there was a reason for being in this situation. Well as you know, k-unit crashed into the –Ice Shadows- headquarters and now, being held against his…will. Alex was being forced to dress like a hooker and talk with the…boss? Whom he had a feeling he already knew. _Crud_

Sighing loudly again he nearly missed the door silently swinging open, like a whisper and a man in baggy jeans and a white work top stepped in. Alex jumped, Brown eyes hooking to the intruder while sitting awkwardly on top of the desk.

_What a way to be found._

Alex stuttered. Feeling the blood rush from his head to his stomach, then back up again, it was like a pinball match blood was rushing everywhere…_even down there_. Alex Gulped. _Double Crud._

For a moment, neither moved they just drank in the site of the other. One was slightly slower and more gentle in his stare, the other looked dangerous and his eyes flitted up then down then down again. Playing along, hoping Yassen hadn`t realised who he was he stretched out his tanned leg and put it onto the floor.

_So far so good. _He concluded but he spoke to soon…well thought?

"Alex what the hell are you doing?" The tall man clipped the door closed behind him, Alex swore he heard the door click locked over the sound of the radio.

"It`s not my fault, they forced me"

"What, did they strip you of your clothes…." Yassen huffed, eyes narrowing.

"Sorta yes…."Alex was growing uncomfortable with this conversation and wished it would stop. A blush was already appearing across his cheeks and he didn`t want to know the consequences. Yet, Yassen showed no notice. Instead he got angry.

"What do you mean" He stepped forwards suddenly, prowling like a lion stalking his prey until he had Alex leaning back against the desk, his hand hit the pen pot causing the pens to scatter and papers to fly. Both men looked at the sudden interference, noticing the pen that seemed to slowly…crawl…towards…the…edge.

Alex willed it to stop. He knew what the assassin would do about mess.

I can't get her out of my brain

I just wanna go to the party she gon' go

Can somebody take me home?

"You`ve just ruined my worktop."

_Ahh Triple Crud._

Alex breathed in heavily. _Here goes nothing._

"I`ll go pick it up then" He replied. Confidently walking around the table to bend down and pick up the pens and papers that were strewn across the floor. Grumbling under his breath Alex lifted the last piece of paper. Only to be spun around, shoved roughly against the desk, once again making the papers fly but the time a squeak came from his mouth.

Yassen Growled as he piled his body onto Alex`s ,safely caging him down as he fought to control his instinct of take first, ask later. But Alex was special and although he couldn`t say that through words, he could express it through gesture, and that was what he swung to do.

_Well this was uncomfortable…_ a pen of some kind was stabbing its way into Alex`s shoulder blade and he wanted to shuffle to release the tension growing in his neck from having to stare UP at Yassen, but Yassen hovered over him like a lion. No pun intended….

Yassen Smirked down at the prey named…Alex Rider. He had been called out of a VERY stressful meeting, only to find a boy in a skirt and high heels. It was…strange but beautiful all the same. But Yassen refrained from speaking this out loud, after all, he was Yassen, The notorious Assassin, he liked to play with his prey…before the final mix.

Blue stared into brown, earth and water fighting out an unknown battle of dominance and questions but it soon shifted to Yassen`s side seeing as Alex was actually LAYING back on the desk, His hands on Yassen`s chest while Yassen stayed between his thighs. Frowning as his legs were getting pins and needles he moved his left leg down slightly, at the same time as pushing his hands against Yassen`s chest.

_Wrong move_

Ha ha he he ha ha ho

Yassen`s hand shot out to catch his left leg while his right hand captured Alex`s and placed them above his head, Alex fell back with a slight `oomph` while Yassen swung for his lips.

Just as Alex uttered a word of complaint he was halted for Yassen`s cool but defiant mouth clasped onto his and he fought the feeling to just let go into it, _it just felt so right._

"Mmph" Alex tried to make a sound of defiance but he lost the battle just as he started as Yassen ghosted his cold hand against his warm thigh and his body betrayed his brain as he bucked slightly. Alex`s head thudded back while his eyes slipped shut and allowed Yassen complete dominance of his body. He knew Assassin's always got there way one way or another…But still, didn`t Alex have a say?

As the need for air grew Yassen pulled away tenderly which caused Alex to flicker his eyes open just to check if Yassen had actually pulled away for his lips had begun to tingle comfortably. Warm Blue eyes reflected against confused, lust filled brown and Alex waited for something to happen.

He shifted his wrists seeing if he could get some leeway but Yassen held strong and seemed to smirk as he felt Alex tug, but his eyes never left his face, he also wanted to know if Alex was comfortable with this, he wasn`t a cruel man, he just worked to gain a living it was just what the baggage came with. And Alex knew that, well he did now. He didn`t roughly take Alex then and there but he asked with gestures and that s what made Alex think. Maybe he was lying to himself, picturing something that wasn`t true, though Yassen probably would be rough, `Love isn`t fun unless it`s rough`

Smiling Alex pressed hinds by Yassen`s waist. Thinking he wanted to stop Yassen looked away but only to feel soft lips nipping at his neck. He chuckled at the feel, he recognised Alex`s uncertainty and guess Alex hadn`t had sex or any intimate actions in his "relationship" with Sabina. But, then again with a little confidence maybe Alex could actually…

Yassen`s train of thought stopped as Alex sucked confidently on a certain spot that made Yassen shiver and a groan came from his parted lips. Alex reeled.

"Oh sorry, did …did I do something wrong" He looked around Yassen trying to find something that wasn`t there. _Clueless too…great._

Love me, hate me

Say what you want about me

But all of the boys and all of the girls are begging to If U Seek Amy

Love me, hate me

But can't you see what I see?

All of the boys and all of the girls are begging to If U Seek Amy

Love me, hate me

"No, no Alex. That's when you like something…y…you" Yassen couldn`t finish and Alex smirked innocently up at him, he already knew but he felt like pay back. Yassen looked into his face.

"You really don't know?...or are you trying to pull the fleece over my eyes" Yassen grinned while leaning down and biting slightly at the neck of the jumper. Alex stopped laughing as he watched Yassen`s face, _he`d always liked his pale blue eyes…_

While Alex pondered on, Yassen slipped his hands up the black woolly and watched as Alex went from thought full to shocked and happy. He chuckled as a yelp escape the boy`s lips as he pressed both thumbs and began massaging against the sensitive nerves.

Alex once again found himself incapable of speech and tried to sit up but the twin bolts of electrical pleasure that was running through his body was preventing him from even stuttering. His sentence was lost in a yelp and a mewl as he pressed his body up against the body that he wanted against him…in him?

"That is what you do, well usually you moan, but your different you're like a kitty" Yassen teased as he tweaked both when he whispered `moan`. Alex was sure his heart was going to falter soon, or the heat would get to him first, it was unbearably hot as the coil tightened again in his stomach. This certainly was better than any dream he had ever had. Then again, this was Yassen.

Growing more confidant Alex pushed his hands up Yassen`s shirt and reviled in the feel of the man`s muscles twitching at his gentle touch, he ignored the impatient look the elder gave but instead scratched his nails against the sides of his body, gently yet rough Yassen shivered and caught the boy`s neck, needing something to nibble on while his mind recovered from the battle for dominance.

Alex felt Yassen`s warm breath on his neck and couldn't help but let a mewl out as the man's lips locked onto his pulse, sucking gently then roughly and Alex twisted his neck to the side so the man had more access.

La la la la

la la la la

la la la la la la la la (2x)

Yassen`s left hand went back up to stroking Alex`s wrists as the other attacked his jumper, roughly shoving it up and of his body. Knowing Alex was still with it he carried on his antics, but not before sizing up the angelic body in front of him. _Though he has the devils luck, he has an angel's body…_

Alex smiled a bit uncomfortable as he felt Yassen sizing up his toned chest, he waited for his response to his bullet wound but found none. Instead Yassen trailed hot kisses against it, sometimes letting his tongue wipe against it. Alex`s brows furrowed as he tried to concentrate on Yassen`s face but soon he found his hips bucking upwards as his mouth gaped in pleasure when Yassen bit none to gently on his right nipple.

Yassen smirked against the boy`s supple skin as he heard the cry and felt the boys arousal as he hit up against him. Both men were now breathing harshly and Alex took it to the next step. Being stubborn he wrenched his head out of cloud nine and reached for Yassen`s shirt, demanding with his eyes he be semi naked to. Of course, Yassen complied and jumped slightly as he felt Alex attacking his belt.

As he had stood to take of his shirt, Alex had placed the jumper behind him for support then reached out for Yassen`s jeans. He took the buckle in his hand and grinned when he felt the eyes of ice latch on him. He slid it out slowly, watching for signs of disapproval. Yassen was still dangerous after all, seeing as Alex was a hostage here. But Yassen gave none, but when he opened his mouth Alex

Amy told me that's shes gonna meet me up

I don't know where or when and now their closing up the club Ouuuh

I've seen her once or twice before she knows my face

But its hard to see with all the people standing in the way ouuuh

pulled hard on the belt, making Yassen stumble forwards at the same time as freeing the jeans.

Yassen smirked into the kiss as he felt Alex slam his mouth into his. This time their kiss was more passionate and filled with lust as Yassen grabbed Alex`s legs and pulled him closer to him, so their naked chests touched, fire crawled across their bodies as they fought for dominance. Alex entwined his hands into Yassen`s silky hair, locking his arms and legs around the attackers body while Yassen massaged his hips gently.

Then Yassen started leaning forwards and Alex found himself in the same position, but this time Yassen was straddling his hips and he was holding his belt in his right hand. Alex gulped but kept his eyes trained on Yassen`s face, letting his eyes and face reassure him in what they were about to do.

Now jack really _was _going to kill him. Not only did he get pissed, he got molested then lost his virginity to some guy who should be dead? Then again, she probably wouldn`t believe him. Therefore Alex lost himself in the smell and look of Yassen as the older man leaned forwards. Delicately taking his wrists and pushing them above his head, he hung his mouth near Alex`s ear. Deftly nibbling on it while he spoke soft and loving things, it was strange but comforted Alex all the same, even when he was shaken out of his revenue when he felt the leather tighten roughly against his wrists.

I can't get her off of my brain

I just wanna go to the party she gon' go

Can't somebody take me home

He pouted and looked up slightly _why did __**he**__ have to be the one tied? _ But Alex never got to voice his opinion as Yassen started licking his outer ear the nibbled, going lower and lower. Alex writhed in his bonds as the man took him on a rollercoaster of sensations. It was just not enough, he needed more…he needed something else.

Alex decided to play rough and ground his hips up against Yassen`s, payback for Yassen`s teasing. But it just provoked the Assassin more as he groaned at the reliving friction. But then, Yassen did the unthinkable. He disappeared for a second, and Alex could hear him shuffling in his draw_ was he __**expecting **__this? _ Alex shifted to get a better look, but a calloused hand held his tummy down.

Growing frustrated Alex growled low but it was short lived as he felt a warm breath near his

Oh oh

"OH MARY mother of Jesus…." Alex thudded his head back loudly, ignoring the thought of bruising and tried to reach forwards with his hands, but they were trapped above him. He thrust his hips forwards, desperately trying to gain some delicious friction but there was a sudden pair of hands on his hips and he lulled to a stop as he fought to keep his breathing and vision in control. But it was useless as Yassen let his tongue travel against Alex`s shaft, chuckling as he heard the boy cry out loudly, a strange cussing sound then a loud mewl followed as the vibrations travelled through Yassen`s mouth.

Tell me have you seen her cause I'm so oh

Ha ha he he ha ha ho

_Crud…crud…crud…crud _was all Alex could think as he tried to force his hips to stop from thrusting forwards into Yassen mouth, but he wasn`t helping with all the tongue and rubbing his hands were doing against his thighs. Cloud nine didn`t exist for Alex any longer, it was more like Cloud infinity and Alex moaned more as he suddenly felt a pulling sensation. _Was he sucking? _Alex couldn`t tell. HELL! He couldn`t **think** let alone speak and now Yassen`s fingers were travelling again. Although he was aware, he was more focused on the current treatment his lower body was getting.

Love me, hate me

Say what you want about me

But all of the boys and all of the girls are begging to If U Seek Amy

Love me, hate me

But can't you see what I see?

All of the boys and all of the girls are begging to If You Seek Amy

Love me, hate me

Say what you want about me

Oh but can't you see what I see

Yeaaah say what you want about me (about me, about me)

Eyes rolling in the back if his head, Alex fought for control over his body as he tried to gain the upper hand. But it was useless and he could feel the leather making rings of red on his wrists. But right now, his minds couldn`t focus and the fog seemed to gather more as Yassen let his tongue roll over the tip.

If Alex had ever screamed in his life, it was then. He couldn`t take it anymore, the sensation of fire was building through his body, he was literally withering around on the desk so he could fist Yassen`s smooth hair. He felt the sudden pressing of fingers near his rear and before he could speak over Yassen pushed.

Of course Yassen had already wrapped his finger in the blue lube but it didn`t stop him from wincing as he heard Alex cry out in pain from the intrusion. After all, it`s not every day a finger goes up where the sun don`t shine, in this instant anyway. His boxers feel soundlessly to the ground

Yassen whispered words of kindness as he prepared Alex for the final mix, something that would reach further then cloud nine. While pinning his pet to the desk Yassen used the other to scissor and work it out. It only took a few seconds before he brushed against a bundle of nerves and smiled as he felt Alex try to buck as well as mewl.

So tell me if you see her

(if you knew what she was wearing and what she was like)

Cause I've been waiting here forever

(if you knew if she was going out of line)

Oh baby baby if u seek Amy tonight

He let go of the boys swelling member with a wet sound and lifted himself up again, allowing his body to travel over the younger`s as he pressed two hands either side of the tear streaked boy below. He made sure he was well lubricated himself before positioning himself, ready for something that would change bother their lives. As he went up he made sure to kiss his tummy then neck and finally his cheeks and eyes. He leant his forehead against Alex`s. Tearful brown watched Blue as they waited for the right moment, Alex pushed his lower body up, impatiently waiting and wanting those bundles of nerves to be set alight again.

They both smiled and Alex slipped his arms over the older man`s head so they hung around his neck, hiding his face into his neck as the other pushed roughly in. There were a few whimpers and moans as both tried to control their emotions for different things. After awhile, Alex nodded his consent and breathed in heavily as he felt the older man pull out, then heavily in again.

Oh baby baby we'll do whatever you like

Oh baby baby baby

Oh baby baby baby

It was like his soul was being torn in two Alex thought as he tried to suppress his sobs, but then that bundle was brushed again and Alex found himself scrunching his eyes tight shut, heavy blush in total bliss. Now their bodies were connected through heart, soul and mind. Alex loved the way his body seemed to melt into Yassen`s and the way Yassen felt rough yet smooth. Yassen pulled back but then went forwards again. Alex had wrapped his legs around the man's back, only just realising that he was still wearing his skirt and shoes, but that thought was blow away as Yassen rocked back and forth into Alex`s tight warmth, loving the feel of the boy`s nails scraping on the back of his neck as he fought to gain purchase, it a good idea for the belt it seemed. Yassen thought as he growled lowly.

La la la la la la la la

la la la la la la la la

Alex took this as a warning but couldn`t help but dig in. The sensations were overwhelming his mind and each thrust felt like he was being embedded into the desk, he wouldn`t be surprised if Yassen actually fucked him **into** the desk. But then his body ruled by instinct and he met Yassen, thrust for thrust as both reviled in the feel of each other`s skin and sound of each other`s pleasure. Yassen leant forward and pressed his mouth against the skin of Alex collar bone, nibbling heavily as he thrusted roughly again and again.

Alex wasn`t sure if he was even a person anymore, you don`t need red bull for rings, just a secluded place and a partner. But Alex yelped as he felt the older man biting against his collar bone. With his eyes tight shut he opened his mouth in a silent scream. Both men were sweating heavily by now. But never was resigned to stopping, in fact they grew fast and faster. Everything around them was gone, it was just the other and the pleasurable feelings racing through their body.

Love me, hate me

Say what you want about me

But all of the boys and all of the girls are begging to If U Seek Amy

Love me, hate me

But can't you see what I see?

All of the boys and all of the girls are begging to If U Seek Amy

Yassen`s hand trailed down Alex`s heaving stomach and wrapped itself around his shaft. Grabbing and pulling, rubbing and holding. Alex gave a cry and rocked forwards hard, GOD this was too much…so much pleasure, he felt like an over sensitive bulb glowing from each touch. He knew it wasn`t long now. He could feel the last few strings tightening.

"Yassen!" He cried out loudly, the older man pulled back still keeping Alex`s body to his, but this time he was standing up and Alex was sitting down with his legs and arms wrapped tightly around the other. Taking in the sight of Alex`s blushing face screwed up in pleasure yet pain, the utter bliss as Yassen gave one last tug and Alex came with a shout, Yassen soon followed as Alex`s wall tightened in the aftermath. Both shivered and collapsed against each other. They remained together for a few minutes, allowing themselves to get their breath back. The belt fell to the floor.

Love me, hate me

Say what you want about me yeaah

Love me, hate me

But can't you see what I see

All of the boys and all of the girls are begging to If You Seek Amy

But then Yassen pulled back and smirked against the boy neck before biting down. Heavily marking him, Alex squirmed and cried out as he felt the man suddenly bite down against his neck _what was he a vampire?_

Love me, hate me

Say what you want about me

"what was that for!" he argued, rubbing his shoulders as the bonds hand come undone.

Oh but can't you see what I see

"Im marking you. Now. No one can touch you..

Say what you want about me

But all of the boys

But…

and all of the girls are begging

Me."

to If U Seek Amy…

Smidgen: And that my friend is how Alex left with a limp and was never seen again by Mi6 or K-unit. K-unit were happily left to their own *ahem* devices and left for the safety of Alex. Of course had no say but he was pretty content slipping in with Yassen. Infact, sometimes. Yassen`s so busy, he really DOES have to put on the skirt and laced heels.

Alex: oh and did u know its actually to sound like F.u.c.k Amy get it. If u seek amy. Nice…

Laters by friends---

_Britney Spears lyrics on .com_


	4. Should I?

Should I do another chapter. Just to lay things done…and done XD

Anyway, I have a poll on my homepage, so please slide over

Thankies!

x


	5. Just DANCE!

"**Just Dance…Alex"**

**Chapter 4?**

**Disci: AHHH Everybody scream! I wanna hear your voices hit the Ceiling! Lol I`m back with a treat of some more Comedy slash. But seriously, scream if you wanna go faster I wanna see a load of reviews and happy smiles for this: D Cos my history exam is tomorrow and I'm slaving over this so!...yea don't worry I love writing history isn`t my strong point. Well actually it is but…I'll continue. Otherwise we`ll be here for forever!?!**

**Also- I have created a forum. Here on fanfiction where you can ROLEPLAY as your favourite character. So far we have  
Alex  
Tom**

**So...There`s a load of fa v characters still needed to fill in. Fill free to join and STICK to the rules. I hope to see you there **

**x**

_RedOne, Konvict  
GaGa, oh-oh, eh_

Alex had been musing contently over his homework. Yes you heard right, homework. Just because Alex had been captured did not mean he didn`t get homework…Not even K-unit got away with it, funnily enough they were on cleaning duty and Eagle was trying to attack wolf with the hoover while Wolf countered with…a duster. Yes, this was the joys of Yassen`s camp… De la Camp of Gays…Seriously. It was enough being hit on by Yassen but the k-unit to…Now that`s just being troublesome, isn`t it?

That was, until snake decided to turn on the radio and Galaxy blasted out of its speakers. Alex stirred from sleeping in his arms, he remembered this song…not that he`s old but him and Tom did a dare to dance sensually to it. He thought it went well…that was until Tom knocked into him causing him to topple over the table and land in a…unfortunate position (1) It was ok, turned out people thought Tom and him were gay; stupid…

_I`ve had a little bit too much, much  
All of the people start to rush, start to rush by_

"I`ve had a little bit too much" Eagle started singing…again whilst hitting wolf successfully in the foot. Down he went…onto Eagle of course because Wolf would never dent his great, grizzly…pride? Alex train of thought stopped at that as every head in the room cocked to the side in curiosity and pain.

"whoa…Wolfy boy`s in season" Fox cackled, breaking the tension and the demolition kiss that had been occurring on the ground. But Alex still stared on, waist twisted round to see the ongoing battle of tongues…

"Ahem…Wolf I think your harming cub`s vital mental side" Snake coughed as he thrust his hand about in front of the kids face. Alex didn`t change his façade but turned to look up at Snake with a type of…raise of eyebrows.

"What?" Snake asked innocently with a duster tied around his head.

_How does he twist the dance? Can?t find a drink, oh man_

He was surrounded…by weirdo`s…perverted weirdo`s who liked to make out over hoover`s. Talking about the two, Wolf had frowned and growled up at fox who in turn grinned and walked over to Alex and Snake. Throwing an arm around his shoulders whilst admiring the way Eagle struggled to crawl across the floor…damn; he made it.

Alex shook his head with a loud sigh but smiling he stood up and sat back on the desk, stretching heavily so his back popped which made Snake cringe.

"(2) Moi; I`m with a load of Total retards…" He sniggered as Wolf stood and dusted himself of obviously embarrassed at being caught "accidentally" making out with Eagle.

"What the? You just sounded like a cat? OoOOH I wanna pet the kitty" Eagle lumbered over to Alex like a child nearing 4.

"touch this kitty and you`ll feel it`s claws" he growled out, narrowing his eyes at his near attacker. For a moment Eagle stopped but then he rushed forwards, keeping Alex`s arms trapped by his sides he hugged him and swung him side to side like a deranged child with its teddy.

_Where are my keys, I lost my phone.  
What's going on on the floor?_

"I shall hug you and squeeze you and call you George!" Eagle nodded on the last bit nuzzling into the back of Alex`s neck. The picture of Alex`s face was between calm and wanting to rip someone`s head of…once again his innocent body was being vandalised by men WAY older than him. (3) God was a sick, sick person…scratch that blame Faith; God fucked of years ago thought Alex bitterly. But who could blame him…life an all that.

"Nyu-uh why George…" Alex tried restlessly to escape the man`s grasp…but alas it came to nothing. Then Eagle thought of a game that would start cycle of confusion for Alex.

_I love this record baby, but I can't see straight anymore.  
Keep it cool what's the name of this club?  
I can't remember but it's alright, alright._

"Let`s play Dares" He picked Alex up in a fireman`s lift and set him in his lap, Alex growled and tried to wriggle out but Eagle had a tight grip around him…plus he had twisted his right arm behind his back so now he really couldn`t move…comfortably that is.

"mmmm" Eagle murred happily, nuzzling into Alex`s neck and…inhaling? Alex shivered slightly at the sudden cold not noticing how all the others followed the movement with interest. But could you blame them. Stuck in a…jail place with only each other as company and a cute angsty teenager…wait cute…more hot but hay im just scripting here?

_Gonna be okay.  
Da-doo-doo-doo  
Just dance. Spin that record babe.  
Da-doo-doo-doo  
Just dance. Gonna be okay.  
Duh-duh-duh-duh  
Dance. Dance. Dance. Just dance_

"So…er…who should go first?"Eagle started rubbing Alex`s right hip slightly staring darkly at anyone who went near Alex…or stared at him but it died when he tried to scare Wolf…because Wolf looked ready to kill him. Alex gulped Just dance..inaudibly and looked at the radio not realizing the hand that snatched him free arm and pulled him into a curled…embrace?

"nyah- Ow!" he cried as his backside came in contact with a steel boot, but his protest was ignored as eagle was made to let go of his arm and watch his "George" get molested by Wolf…Sad times.

"Pass the Alex? I thought it was dare`s?" Fox sighed sadly while scooting closer to Eagle…who was too sad at missing Alex to know. Snake rolled his eyes.

"Protective and …er…passionate…wolf in two words" He concluded, everyone looked at Snake weirdly and he shrugged his shoulders. Giving up and placing a bottle of cleaner in the middle.

"Right let`s begin!" a chorus of yay`s or woops went around the small circle besides Alex who mewled as he felt Wolf`s hand wandered up his shirt…again.

Snake span the bottle and it landed on…..

FOX!

"So Fox…I Dare you to Kiss"- he span the bottle and it…landed on himself.

"Eh!" he near but gawked

_Wish I could shut my playboy mouth.  
How'd I turn my shirt inside out? Inside out, right.  
Control your poison babe_

"Ah well Snake, pucker up" And Fox leaned forwards, capturing the medic`s lips in a smouldering kiss which, because Snake gasped INTO the kiss made it last longer than usual.

"Ahh…Nyah…W..wolf will…will you please…Ow…" Alex stated while punching Wolf`s accusing hand that had been wondering into his jeans. Wolf gave one angry growl at his "prey" harming him and attacked the small cub (4) He pounced him, flipping Alex over and pinning him to the floor underneath him by catching his right wrist and pushing it behind Alex`s own back, then pinning his free hand above Alex`s head as he swung down and caught the small cub`s lips…._Much better_

_Roses have thorns they say.  
And we're all gettin' hosed tonight.  
What's going on on the floor?_

A collective sigh came from Eagle as he watched "The great make out session". Why was he always left out? His thought track was broken by the sound of Alex`s sneakers squeaking across the floor as he tried desperately to…breathe perhaps. _Hmm, it`s like a porno show…up close? _Eagle stared off dreamily, coming back yet again when he heard a thump and looked down to see a dazed Snake by his feet.

"_Alex_…"

"Ngh…wo…wolf?" Alex mumbled as he realised he didn`t know their names. Wolf chuckled lowly before leaning down and nibbling the cub`s ear before speaking.

"It`s James. Remember it you`ll be screaming it later" Alex literally melted into Wo-Jame`s arms as he moved him into a more…intimate position.

_I love this record baby, but I can't see straight anymore.  
Keep it cool what's the name of this club?  
I can't remember but it's alright, alright._

"Wolf…please keep your name to yourself…and stop straddling Cub he`s not only yours" And Wolfs lips were suddenly gone from Alex`s "hickey-ed" throat, making both male`s moan at the disappearance.

Alex looked down to see who had his ankles and sat up when the pulling stopped, only to find a hand grasping the small of his back and pulling him forwards, causing him to…straddle someone else.

"Fox?!?" He gasped…shocked and….plainly shocked. He was about to shuffle back when Fox shook his head and lowered his hands to Alex`s lower back, gripping it playfully and grinned as Alex yelped automatically moving forwards and rubbing against that area.

_Just dance. Gonna be okay.  
Da-doo-doo-doo  
Just dance. Spin that record babe.  
Da-doo-doo-doo  
Just dance. Gonna be okay.  
Duh-duh-duh-duh  
Dance. Dance. Dance. Just dance._

Both men moaned or in Alex`s case mewled and closed his eyes slightly.

Snake momentarily had taken an interest in Wolf and had him sort of pinned to the table while Eagle was trying to escape from wolf`s clutches.

"Cub…I dare you…I dare you…to kiss me" Fox smiled into Cub`s neck as he left his own mark…Dear god his neck was on fire. He was going to have to wear a scarf, in summer. No one would notice.

"What…" He nearly squeaked

"I`ll set Wolf on you" Alex paled but quickly blushed as he felt Fox nibble against his jaw. Settling his morals he drew away and then, keeping his eyes clenched shut went forwards and kissed the man full on the lips. After a second Fo-Ben moved his arms up and down the boys side`s, sometimes rolling upwards when he thought he needed more of a reaction…or a breather.

Each time Fox rolled forwards Alex broke the kiss by mewling or moaning. Alex circled his arms around Fox`s neck pulling his head in for more of a deeper kiss, plus their bodies would be more…glued together.

_When I come through on the dance floor checking out that catalogue.  
Can't believe my eyes so many women without a flaw. _

And I ain't gonna' give it up, steady tryna pick it up like a call  
I'm gonna hit it, I'm gonna hit it and flex and do it until tomorrow, yeah  
Shorty i can see that you got so much energy

**Ahh. Blessed friction.**

But then Fox gripped Cub`s wrist from behind his head and pushed them behind Alex`s back, equally causing Alex to push against Fox`s groin. It was pure ecstasy that Fox didn`t just strip of then as he opened his eyes, looking down into Alex`s flushed face with swollen lips, "red" neck and lidded eyes… and the fact that Snake somehow slithered underneath Alex and waited until Fox had leaned him back enough, then kicked Fox`s chair leg making him topple back while pulling a confused Alex

onto his stomach.

_The way you twirling up them hips round and round  
There's no reason at all why you can't leave here with me  
In the meantime stay, let me watch you break it down._

He then rolled them over so he was on Alex`s back. Alex shifted slightly, more curios to uncomfortable but then hissed as he felt Snake pull up the back of his shirt and sprinkle a load of bite marks across his back, while his hands wondered up the front of Alex`s chest, so his face was almost covered by his shirt (5). While Snake bit onto his skirt and pulled them down slightly to lean over and nibble at Cub`s hips, he worked on Cub`s nipples.

_Just dance. Gonna be okay.  
Da-doo-doo-doo  
Just dance. Spin that record babe.  
Da-doo-doo-doo  
Just dance. Gonna be okay.  
Duh-duh-duh-duh  
Dance. Dance. Dance. Just dance._

Cub mewled loudly, bucking backwards trying to get some friction to his own groin while not exploding over everyone.

"Ngh s…Snake..w..what?"

_Half Psychotic, Sick hypnotic got my blueprint its symphonic.  
Half Psychotic, sick hypnotic got my blueprint electronic._

"I`m just checking you bodies reactions Cub" as he tweaked it sideways causing Cub`s body to buck backwards. "and your body" he whispered seductively into Cub`s ear while rolling forwards and tweaking them both.

_Half Psychotic, Sick hypnotic got my blueprint its symphonic.  
Half Psychotic, sick hypnotic got my blueprint electronic._

Cub gasped loudly, he threw his head backwards trying to control his growing need to "DO SOMETHING" when he felt two rough hands grab his ankles and before he could protest, he was removed from under Snake and pulled somewhat up straight into another's arms.

_  
Go. Use your muscle, carve it out, work it, hustle  
I got it, just stay close enough to get it_

Moaning in MORE confusion he blinked and looked at who this arms was attached to but it didn`t give him much chance as he was being, once again, lifted into the air, over another`s shoulders but he caught the scent straight away and, though he inwardly sighed In relief he knew he was now going to be…exhausted by tomorrow, if he lived._  
_

"I would rather you not touch my possessions though I understand he is…ah…difficult to resist." Yassen sighed trying not to look at the tanned legs and rear that was beside his face, for looking at the sheepish unit.

_Don't slow! Drive it, clean it lysol, bleed it  
Spend the last dough_

"…Yassen put me down I can walk…" Alex sighed loudly, trying to wriggle out of the grip but Yassen just tightened his arm.

"Well watching your…friends. Im going to have to make it so you Don`t walk until next month…"

Alex gulped audibly this time and pounded Yassen`s back as the man turned with a gracious ease and walked out the room leaving a pissed of Wolf, bewildered Eagle, sheepish Snake and…a confused Fox.

_(I got it)  
In your Pocko  
(I got it)_

"Well….what now?" the men looked at each other before looking back to the door as they heard the conversation continuing over the rattle of keys.

"Yassen…this is REALLY…stupid!" Cub could be heard struggling.

"You weren`t saying that last night" –Smug-

-_gasp-_

_Just dance. Gonna be okay.  
Da-doo-doo-doo_

"But Yassen….that was your fault…and you ruined the table" cub sighed angrily

_Just dance. Spin that record babe.  
Da-doo-doo-doo_

"Well this time I am going to do you into the bed…ok?"

_Just dance. Gonna be okay.  
Duh-duh-duh-duh_

-_giggle-_

"What?" growled Yassen.

"It`s fuck…other wise you sound like a twat" Cub said matter of factly

"Fine..i`ll fuck you into the mattress…happy?"

…_silence_

"No not… Ah...really" Cub whined and a chuckled echoed through the halls after the banging of doors.

_Dance. Dance. Dance. Just dance._

_-nce…D-ance_

(1)That`s weird…Britney spears…The first Yaoi I did song- if you can remember- just came on….It`s an omen: D

(2)Japanese word, just kinda like a sigh or "oh"

(3)I am not making fun of God. I am not hating or saying anything against him/her, it is purely there to suggest Alex`s mood.

(4)Ah! Story idea….watch out for a new story!

(5)His t-shirt he usually wear…you know the button up one?

Well I hoped you enjoyed. Im thinking of making another story called "Fun at the funfair" but…it`s up to you guys AND it`s my original story:P

**REviEWs: cos i lvoe you guys...you may love me but thats another matter...her we go**

**Obsessively Odd:** There you go...what ya wanted. and i know...my account is the only one that seems to have PORN on it...it worries me...there just being mean and...and...segragating me!

**LMDI: **nice name...i guess your anonomous sorry if your not either way thanks! and yes...here!

**Talking-and-walking-thesaurous:** _First off...what a name. Secon there you go. k-unit sharing Alex...with yassen ...can i hear a woop?_

**DYRSM**: if i can do that...sorry. Erm thanks...for the word WOW! you rule :P

**Sunlit Oceans:** Your name is so sweet! erm i have! i WIN!

**All Nightmare Long:** Name...rules:P all i will say. and you still reading?

**Layhe:** I hope you found this chapter just as funny. I put in LOADS of funny puns etc so...GO crazy!!!

**MaddMog:** Well thats...encouraging but either way....thanks?

**Yassen is sexy:** Your name leaves the mind to wonder who you truly like...no guess`es there:P and there you have MORE!

**Silentkiller1**: i hope your still reading silent one!

**Atawalpa:** Tipsy name? Either way...thanks and here you go!

**Veronica b.**:if your still reading. *wave* i know he`s so c...HOT! your the first person who asked for that so :P

**True Colours**: I hope i managed to improve my writting and thankx

**ShadowChild:** Er...yes!

**Scar: **There ya go!

**Bethster101:** Haven`t heard form you in a while. but thanks and hope you enjoyed

**Boom:** Peace out!

**LovelyCullen24**: Where have you been? you ask for updates then dissapear tsktsk...;)

**Rowan:**Have done!

**DeadisAlive:** i updated andwhere were you! hmm HMM!

**Puretsubasa: **Yea..your masseage dissapeared at I...now i shall never know what you were to say v.v

Thanks you guys...though some MORE! for actually being committed and continuing with giving me reassurance in this degree...really!

Love you all. this is my first story finshed, complete but ready for a supposed "next" if you ask:P

Night x


	6. IMPORTANT!

**IMPORTANT!**

**Yello! Bonjour! Ciassou! Konnichiwa! And all that jazz!**

**OK! So if you`re following "Fun in the snow" it has been carried on as a series entitled**

"**Fun in the snow 2 " **

**funnily enough. So! as the author it would make my world if you could please carry on reading and reviewing my funny or loveable story XD**

**Smidge out! xx**


End file.
